


Питер FM

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Но он просто диджей на радио // Виктор говорит слишком много слишком красивым голосом и знает неприличное количество языков, а Юри просто пытается выучить русский и освоиться в Санкт-Петербурге // Череда феерических совпадений, вероятность которых любому покажется крайне низкой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Piter FM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767871) by [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile)



> с языками у меня вообще полный швах, хотя английский я честно учила на протяжении тринадцати лет, да и французским занималась четыре года. но.  
> в любом случае, ни в питере, ни в радио, ни в языках я не разбираюсь  
> о названии - меня внезапно осенило, что это пипец как забавно писать о радиоведущем, а события происходят в питере, и как бэ хддд так что я пикнула название без раздумий. о фильме у меня расплывчатые воспоминания и недовольство концовкой. поэтому я сделала почти такую же хдд я знаю, что такое радио и правда есть, но давайте сделаем вид, что его нет. вы что, часто слушаете радио?

Юри прикрывает глаза и пытается отрешиться от окружающего пространства. Музыка в наушниках играет какая-то совсем кошмарная, и он не может даже разобрать звучания слов, и мелодия будто хочет разодрать уши изнутри, но выбирать не приходится: вытащить телефон, чтобы выключить радио или сменить радиостанцию, невозможно. В вагоне слишком тесно, просто не продохнуть, и то ли сегодня какой-то аномальный день, то ли ему до этого везло не попадать в такие моменты. Песня становится совсем похожей на завывание расчленяемого животного, и Юри, толкая окружающих людей, протягивает руку к своему карману и вслепую перелистывает станцию.  
  
— … член! И что я должен был подумать? Нет, правда? Любой нормальный человек подумает только об одном.  
  
Юри выпадает в осадок, но руку он уже убрал, так что снова лезть в карман неловко. Он не любит толкаться, да и самому инициировать контакт с людьми не хочется. Поэтому он продолжает слушать – живая разговорная русская речь, что может быть лучше?  
  
— Не приставай ко мне со своей математикой! Я гуманитарий! Высококлассный переводчик, хочу отметить, очень этим горжусь. Красный диплом получил, представляете? А он мне снова про свой многочлен продолжает заливать. Тогда я ему говорю: «Юрочка, сходи, проветрись». На французском, конечно. Я же переводчик с красным дипломом. А он, скотина малолетняя, по-французски не парлекает. И смотрит на меня как на дурака. Мол, ты, Витя, мне помогать с домашкой по английскому собираешься? И будто это я у него в квартире живу, а не он у меня.  
  
Голос у ведущего приятный, хотя совершенно непонятно, к чему весь этот страстный монолог на личную тему. Но Юри отвлекается от толкотни, жары и кучи смешивающихся запахов. Голос звучит музыкой, хоть и немного странной.  
  
— И я напоминаю, что у нас рубрика «Глупая ситуация», где вы можете поделиться историями о том, как вы оказались в неловком положении или поставили кого-то в него. Неважно. Важно то, что нам будет забавно, если эти истории не будут похожи на мою. С вами Виктор Никифоров, Питер FM, и рандомная песня из моего плей-листа. Вау, лучше бы вам приготовить свои уши.  
  
И ведущий – Виктор – включает уже настоящую музыку. Это русская песня, у нее незамысловатый мотив, да и слова вроде повторяются. Попса, понимает Юри. Виктор поставил для них какую-то поп-песню. Что ж, не слишком впечатляюще, но хотя бы можно расслышать слова.  
  
Юри выходит на своей станции, отключает радио и улыбается голубому небу.  
  
***  
  
Русский язык оказался крепким орешком. Не то чтобы Юри ожидал другого, но даже спустя два года он довольно скверно говорил, а о том, чтобы писать без ошибок не шло и речи. Правда с чтением и восприятием вслух все было несколько лучше, хоть и не хватало практики. Именно поэтому профессор отправил его в Россию к своей коллеге – Лилии Барановской.  
  
И Лилия – страшная женщина.  
  
— Итак, как продвигается твоя статья? — спрашивает она по-русски. Лилия всегда говорит по-русски и ответов тоже требует на великом и могучем. Статья у Юри не то чтобы очень продвигается, но и на месте точно не стоит.  
  
— Кажется, я скоро закончу первую часть, — неуверенно отвечает он, зная, что исковеркал произношение. Но Лилия даже не морщится. В общем-то, у Юри бы даже не было проблем со статьей, если бы он писал её на японском или английском. Но он писал на русском, и это просто ужасно.  
  
— Все еще сложно писать?  
  
— Немного, — соглашается Юри, хотя грамматика повергает его в отчаяние. В беспросветное отчаяние. И Лилия занимается с ним по несколько часов, буквально как с ребенком, не отпускает, не добившись хоть какого-то результата. Но это не отменяет того, что Юри, кажется, просто не способен изучать этот язык. — Я стараюсь общаться с людьми, слушать русскую речь, читать русские книги. Но вокруг не так много людей, похожих на вас.  
  
Лилия трет переносицу. Юри чувствует себя виноватым. Он уже третий месяц в Питере и значительно продвинулся в практике. В основном благодаря общению с Лилией и ее советам. Именно по её совету он стал слушать радио – столько болтовни вливается в его уши постоянно. Какое-то бесконечное аудирование. Сначала Юри сомневался, но теперь понимает – помогает. Правда, не с грамматикой. Но все же.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец говорит она. — Давай поговорим сегодня снова о падежах, а потом я отпущу тебя на все четыре стороны. В следующий четверг принесешь мне первую часть статьи. И завтра у тебя лекция с нашими студентами.  
  
Лекции читал Юри. Это оказалось неожиданностью, когда Лилия предложила такой вид подработки. У Юри было достаточно квалификации, чтобы преподавать японский. Конечно, не русским, но это оказалось мелочью. Потому что самым сложным было просто начать общаться со студентами – они плохо говорили по-японски, а он плохо по-русски. Но, кажется, в итоге они помогали друг другу.  
  
Эти лекции носили факультативный характер, и Юри был искренне рад, что никто никого ни к чему не принуждает. Иначе это было бы пыткой для них всех. Как, например, падежи. Боже, Юри ненавидит падежи. Черт бы их побрал.  
  
***  
  
— Ему недавно исполнилось пятнадцать, он где-то надрался и заявился в час ночи. Он, видите ли, взрослый. Ну да. И мне бы промолчать, дорогие друзья, но я начал его отчитывать. Никогда не пытайтесь учить уму-разуму пьяных подростков, — сообщает знакомый голос. Юри вспоминает, что не переключил станцию. У него нет предпочтений, поэтому он слушает все на свете. Русская душа загадочна и непонятна, и в бесконечной болтовне ведущих это весьма ярко чувствуется. — Зачем он вообще так со мной? В любом случае, друзья, меня зовут Виктор Никифоров, это Питер FM, не переключайтесь.  
  
Ведущий запускает рекламу, и Юри пару секунд хочет переключить, но реклама есть везде, так что без разницы. Плюс у Виктора очень приятный голос. Почему бы и не его слушать, когда реклама кончится?  
  
Юри решает пройти пешком, потому что в воздухе витает это необъяснимое чувство весны – солнца вроде и не видно, но оно пытается пробиться сквозь тучи, а снега нет уже месяц, так что и на слякоть не пожаловаться. И будто бы сам воздух пахнет переменами. У себя дома, в Хасецу, Юри любил ходить пешком, но у них маленький городок. Питер огромен. Питер пугает и давит. Юри не нравится. Но сейчас он будто настроился с ним одну волну. И от этого здорово.  
  
— А вы знали, что дети особенно хорошо растут весной? — спрашивает Виктор Никифоров первым делом, едва заканчивается реклама. Юри не замечает перехода, потому что ни к передаче, ни к имени ведущего нет никакой заставки. — Я только что гуглил, как вести себя, если живешь с агрессивным подростком, и гугл решил мне сообщить этот факт. Если я когда-нибудь буду писать мемуары, то напомните мне, чтобы я включил в них этот факт. Кстати, смешно. Ведь у Юры день рождения в марте.  
  
Юри все еще решительно не в курсе, о ком рассказывает Виктор, но ему почему-то интересно. Может, из-за настоящих эмоций в голосе Виктора. Юри не знает, но хочет узнать продолжение. Или начало.  
  
— На улице прекрасная погода. Апрель на дворе, снега не обещают, а ведь «апрель-апрель, на дворе капель», помните? Разве снег не должен только начинать таять в апреле? Я так люблю холод и снег. Было бы лучше жить Арктике. Или в Антарктике? Как любой обыватель, я не в курсе, где жить лучше. А что думаете об этом вы? Можете позвонить и поделиться своим мнением. Кстати, наш сайт с контактной информацией – питерфм.ру. Я сейчас ставлю вам песню, и вы на нее не жалуетесь. Хм. Как насчет Брендона Ури, маленькие вы любители паник и дискотек? Решено.  
  
Песню эту Юри уже слышал, и в ней нет ничего интересного, потому что она не на русском, а английский Юри до лампочки. Английский он знает прекрасно. Это печалит, но по радио редко крутят то, что устроило бы его хотя бы на семьдесят процентов, поэтому он просто на это забивает. Зачем переживать из-за пустяков? Стоит смириться с неизбежностью. Юри засовывает руки в карманы и с недовольством признает, что песня ему нравится.  
  
— Ууу, я бы с ним переспал. С Ури я имею в виду, — заявляет Виктор, и Юри давится воздухом. Потому что Ури похоже на Юри. И ну как-то немного странно звучит. — Как думаете, ему нравятся голубоглазые блондинки? Потому что я определенно голубоглазая блондинка. Да, я знаю, что у него есть жена. И она не блондинка. Но глаза у нее вроде голубые. Или серые? Это важно, потому что у меня голубые. Ах, черт. Я совсем отчаялся. Но мне написало много народу, и никто не хочет говорить про Арктику и Антарктику. Только чувак с ником Джейд. Джейд говорит, что лучше в Антарктике, потому что там есть пингвины. К слову о пингвинах. В детстве я любил «Приключения пингвиненка Лоло». Вы обязаны его посмотреть.  
  
Юри улыбается на этих словах, потому что он тоже любит этот мультфильм. Он частично русский, частично японский, и он классный, и никогда не нравился Мари, но Юри его любил. Виктор же продолжает, потому что, очевидно, может говорить бесконечно обо всем на свете.  
  
— Все остальные хотят, чтобы я и дальше говорил о Юре. Давайте устроим соревнование. Кто первым дозвонится в эфир, тот выберет тему для обсуждения и сможет попытаться задать любой вопрос. Не факт, что я отвечу. И если этот человек попросит обсудить Юру, то я готов. На самом деле, он часто слушает радио и сильно на меня злится, когда я о нем говорю. Но что поделать, если народ требует. Не так ли? И пока я жду звонка, вот вам немного Юры.  
  
Голос у певицы оказывается странный, и из-за этого воспринимать немного сложно, но песня нравится. Припев особенно прилипчив, и Юри даже начинает мурлыкать себе под нос про этого самого Юру и про дуру, которая влюбилась. Ноги не устают, и он не чувствует раздражения. Даже солнце слегка пробивается сквозь тучи. Впервые за два месяца, проведенные в России он не хочет отчаянно домой, не хочет, не хочет сбежать от мира. И все из-за странной русской песни.  
  
— Нам дозвонилась Танечка. Танечка, о чем хочешь поболтать? — спрашивает Виктор заботливо.  
  
— Расскажите про Юру, — просит Танечка тонким голоском и что-то смущенно пискает. — Как он выглядит?  
  
— Юра? Блондин, — вздыхает Виктор. — Глаза – зеленые. Кра-сивый. Но гей. Мы с ним это не обсуждали, но по нему видно. Я тебя расстроил, Танечка?  
  
— Расстроили, — соглашается та. — Но забавное о нем что-нибудь расскажите.  
  
— Забавное, — Виктор вновь вздыхает. — Не так-то просто специально вспомнить что-то, а не к слову. Юра помешан на тиграх. Он и себя тигром считает. Однажды притащил целую кучу вещей с тигровым принтом с разных распродаж, завалил и мой шкаф ими. Неблагодарный ребенок. Совсем меня не уважает. Я ему в отцы гожусь. Вообще-то, нет. Ему пятнадцать, а мне еще нет тридцати, так что спорно-спорно. Но он бы мог относится ко мне уважительнее. Ненавижу этого ребенка. Я не заведу детей, если они все будут как Юра.  
  
Юри улыбается и заходит в общежитие.  
  
  
***  
  
Постепенно, Юри узнает намного больше о Викторе, Питер FM и, конечно, Юре. Радиостанция принадлежит Виктору, а сам Виктор… сам Виктор – человек слишком неоднозначный, чтобы толково ее вести. Он сам себе продюсер и сам себе режиссер, часто ставит скверную музыку на свой вкус и не особо парится о коммерческой части. Помимо него есть еще два ведущих: Георгий Попович и Мила Бабичева. Юри узнает, что Миле восемнадцать, и она недавно поступила на специальность, связанную с математикой. Виктор просит её не палить контору, так как сам пропалил, что учится с ней вместе и Юра.  
  
И, кстати, о Юре. Юри с удивлением понимает, что их имена очень похожи, ведь полное имя будет Юрий, почти неотличимо на слух. Среднестатистический японец точно не отличит. Да и по-русски его имя часто пишут как Юрий. Он не уверен, правильно ли это, но раньше не придавал значения. Теперь тревожно обдумывает эту информацию.  
  
Юре пятнадцать, он маленький гений с пугающим мозгом, и уже учится в университете вместе с Милой. Он-то их с Виктором и познакомил. Юра сбежал из-под надзора своего профессора, привезшего его в Питер из Москвы, потому что жить с ним и его женой – верх ужаса. Виктор, рассказывая об этом, смеется, но Юри немного неловко. Однажды в эфир звонит сам Юра и долго ругается на Виктора за все его приколы. Кажется, эти двое живут душа в душу.  
  
На сайте есть ссылки на страницы ведущих в социальных сетях, и Мила оказывается очень симпатичной, а Георгий – слишком надменным на первый взгляд. Юри и правда не очень нравятся его передачи, хотя они единственные имеют нормальный формат, а не придуманы минуту назад.  
  
Виктор же… Виктор до неприличия хорош собой. У него светлые длинные волосы и голубые глаза, и восхитительные губы, и сам он целиком и полностью чертовски красив. Настолько, что это практически противозаконно. Виктор обожает фотографироваться. Юри просматривает его инстаграм и только охает.  
  
У Виктора две любимые темы для обсуждений: он сам и Юра. Еще он любит поболтать о Миле и её хоккеисте, которого сам Виктор не одобряет, о Георгии и его Анечке, которую Виктор тоже не одобряет.  
  
— Сегодня я убирался на кухне, мыл посуду, протирал, знаете, поверхности всякие, когда пришел этот неблагодарный ребенок и наследил по всему дому. Прошел прямо в ботинках к холодильнику, лапнул его жирными пальцами и свалил обратно, откуда он там явился. Из Ада? И самое главное, я знаю Сатану и могу сдать ему этого чертенка. Но не делаю. А он не ценит. В грязных ботинках! Держите песенку про терпение и не бесите тех, с кем живете.  
  
Голос у исполнителя опять кажется каким-то не таким, да и сама мелодия довольно утомительная, и Юри немного теряется во взаимосвязи терпения Виктора и терпения девушек из песни.  
  
***  
  
Юри отправляет Лилии на почту обещанную часть статьи и ходит по комнате, то и дело порываясь начать кусать ногти. Его слегка подташнивает от волнения, он ждет вердикта своего строгого судьи, зная, что наверняка наошибался везде, где только смог.  
  
Он третий месяц в Питере, и все, с кем он общается, отмечают, что его речь улучшилась. Да и сам Юри понимает, что подбор слов в его голове не происходит с таким мучением. И, кажется, у него наконец пропала мучительная подгрузка при восприятии русской речи. Правда его внутренний голос, говорящий по-русски, оказывается голосом Виктора. Но Юри не возражает. Это не проблема.  
  
Его общежитие находится близко к математическому факультету, Юри не знает точного названия. И каждый раз он наблюдает бесконечную толпу студентов, лениво тянущихся то к первой паре, то ко второй. К третьей они обычно начинают бодро выползать из здания. Однако сегодня воскресенье, и никого нет. Юри с ужасом понимает, что опоздал с отправкой статьи на несколько дней, и Лилия будет им очень недовольна. Становится страшно, и Юри хватает телефон с наушниками, накидывает куртку и выходит из комнаты, чтобы тут же оказаться кем-то сбитым.  
  
Этот кто-то бодро с него сползает, оборачивается назад, тревожно цокает языком и внезапно говорит:  
  
— Дай пару часов пересидеть у тебя в комнате. Очень надо.  
  
Юри поднимает на незнакомца глаза и с удивлением понимает, что тот еще мальчик – лет пятнадцати, не больше. Юри тут же кивает, несмотря на то, что собирался уходить. Приходится вернуться в комнату.  
  
Пацан усаживается на стул и стучит ботинком на мощной подошве по ножке. На нем леопардовая толстовка, а под ней футболка с тигриной мордой. Пацан достает телефон с тигровым чехлом. В голове Юри начинают расставляться кусочки пазла.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, и пацан вздрагивает. Смотрит на него недоуменно. А потом выдает:  
  
— Ты че, не русский? — Юри выразительно приподнимает брови и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Нет, все еще японец. — Да тебе не наплевать, как меня зовут?  
  
— Ты в моей комнате, — напоминает Юри. Пацан оглядывается по сторонам и отчего-то смущается. — Я могу выйти и найти того, от кого ты тут прячешься.  
  
— Юра, — говорит он и вздыхает. — Не сдавай меня Якову. Он и так из меня всю душу вытряс. Сейчас Виктору позвонит, и тот начнет меня искать, ублюдок. Мне надо отсидеться тут хотя бы до вечера, — голос у него становится совсем жалостливым.  
  
Юри в своей голове окончательно сопоставляет имя, леопардовую кофту, общую юность и светлые волосы. А также имя Виктора. Юри сопоставляет и качает головой.  
  
***  
  
— Он сбежал, — сообщает Виктор, и Юри смотрит на разувшегося Юру, насилующего шнур для зарядки телефона. — По воскресеньям он занимается с профессором отдельно. А тут он взял и сбежал посреди занятия. Профессор тут же ко мне, а я-то что? Сижу на работе, с вами общаюсь. Найди, говорит, поганца. Я профессора уважаю, учился у его жены. Так что надо искать. Поэтому, тому, кто позвонит и сообщит о местонахождении Юры, я сделаю что-нибудь хорошее. Вы должны помнить, как он выглядит. Маленькое миленькое хамло. Слушайте песенку и ищите.  
  
Юри вытаскивает один наушник и смотрит на Юру. Тот чистит банан, который достал черт знает откуда. Юри заходит на сайт, потому что Виктор не способен помнить о том, чтобы каждый раз повторять телефон.  
  
Дозвониться не получается. Вот черт.  
  
Юри выключает радио, садится за ноутбук и проверяет почту. Письмо от Лилии пестрит исправлениями, но в целом она оценивает его работу весьма положительно. Он чешет бровь, поправляет очки и принимается за исправления.  
  
***  
  
Юра уходит поздно вечером. Юри, закончив работать, откидывается на стуле и понимает, что в комнате один. На тумбочке лежит шкурка от банана. Сердиться не получается.  
  
— Аниме? Я пытался смотреть «Наруто». Это было довольно скучно. «Блич» понравился мне больше, но мое любимое – «Тетрадь дружбы Нацуме». Оно такое светлое и нежное. Практически каждая серия. Но новый сезон я еще не видел. Да, я учил японский, хотя не знаю, зачем. Говорят у меня жутчайший акцент, но я японский знаю. Китайский и корейский? Нет, к ним не притрагивался. Мой конек французский и английский языки. Была у меня знакомая, звали Алина. Не девушка – огонь. Я бы на ней женился, если бы лишился мозгов, но она первая в моем списке. Однажды она разговаривала с другой моей подругой - Катенькой, черт уж знает о чем. Я плохо слушал, не помню, что меня отвлекало. Катенька – и огонь, и вода, и медные трубы. Технарь, что делала на языках?.. Катенька и спрашивает про какую-то компьютерную игру, мол, что за язык программирования? Я не секу в этом, может, как-то иначе вопрос звучал. Но там точно было про игру и про язык программирования. А Алина отвечает ей – французский язык. Французский язык программирования. Катенька поворачивается ко мне и смотрит выразительно. Ну после того, как закончила ржать, конечно. Нет, Алина не глупая, но блондинка. Я сам блондинка, что уж тут. Но Алина – Алина была восхитительна.  
  
Юри хмыкает на очередную жизненную историю Виктора, на этот раз ради разнообразия не связанную ни с Юрой, ни с Милой. Виктор знает японский, любит пингвиненка Лоло и Тетрадь дружбы. Виктор сногсшибательно красивый. Юри понимает, что Виктор – его следующая ошибка. Предыдущей ошибкой было, конечно, начать учить русский. Лучше бы он просто аудио-книги слушал. Но нет, ему не нравится, когда за него читают книги. Юри вздыхает потеряно.  
  
— Так, дальше вопросы… Фантастика или фентези? Хм, смотря, что вы имеете в виду. Наверное, фентези. Прусь с эльфов. Это остаточное после Орландо Блума в роли Леголаса. Почему, вы думаете, я такие лохмы отрастил?.. Почему я завел себе радио, а не канал на Ютубе? Потому что я приверженец романтики. Мужчины или женщины? Дорогой друг, собаки или кошки? Мужчины и собаки. Можно в разных комбинациях, исключающих соитие. И ладно, я напоминаю, что свои вопросы вы можете задавать в специальной теме на нашем сайте, и я на них отвечу. А пока вот вам Полиночка Гагарина. Если выбирать между Полиной и мужчинами, я выберу Полину.  
  
Юри вздыхает и гуглит Полину.  
  
***  
  
Он сталкивается с Юрой в кабинете Лилии. Здание факультета языков ужасно далеко от математического, и это довольно неожиданно. Юра сидит за небольшим столом, на котором вечно лежит студенческий незаконный хлам, и что-то пишет. Лилия звонит по телефону, барабаня пальцами по спинке стула.  
  
— Добрый день, — здоровается Юри. Юра поднимает на него взгляд, удивленно смотрит, но Лилия заставляет его вернуться к тетрадке.  
  
— Я сейчас дозвонюсь парню этого оболтуса, чтобы он его забрал, — тихо говорит она, и Юри кивает. Парень? В смысле как? Романтический интерес?  
  
— Виктор не мой парень! — сердито выкрикивает Юра. Юри давится воздухом, потому что это, очевидно, очень…. Слишком. Очень слишком. Да, ты хорошо строишь предложения на русском, Юри. — Не мой брат. Я снимаю у него квартиру.  
  
— Живешь бесплатно, потому что Яков очень его просил, — равнодушно парирует Лилия. И тут до Юри доходит.  
  
Муж Лилии – Яков Фельцман, известнейший профессор. Такой же эксперт в своей математической области, как Лилия – в языках. И ведь Виктор упоминал, что учился у жены Юриного профессора. Становится смешно. Совпадение века.  
  
— Виктор, приезжай и забери это дитя. Он опять повздорил с Яковом. Пока он отходит, я Юру заняла английскими глаголами. Да, в них он ничего не понимает. Такой глупый. Да… — Лилия не успевает договорить, как в кабинет врывается лаборантка и испуганно выпаливает:  
  
— Там! Ланин и Берский! — Лилия тут же подрывается с места, сует телефон Юри и бормочет:  
  
— Поговори с ним за меня.  
  
Она выходит из кабинета. Юри дрожащей рукой подносит телефон к уху и спрашивает:  
  
— Алло?  
  
— О, новый голос. А куда делалась Лилия?  
  
— Её позвали срочно. Что-то случилось, — отвечает Юри и понимает, что у него слегка дрожит голос.  
  
— О, ты иностранец? У тебя забавное произношение.  
  
— Японец, — вежливо отзывается Юри, хотя от собственного произношения хочется зарыться головой в землю. Как же скверно он говорит. У Виктора обворожительный голос.  
  
— Правда? Так здорово, никогда лично не общался с японцами, — резко переходит на японский Виктор. И у него действительно есть акцент, как он однажды и сказал. Но звучит все равно здорово. Как будто его голос может хоть что-то испортить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, говори по-русски, мне очень нужна практика, — просит Юри. Юра смотрит на него с отвращением и качает головой. Даже с расстояния видно, что с глаголами он не сильно продвинулся.  
  
— Как скажешь, можешь звонить мне в любое время, я готов практиковать любой язык мира, если ты будешь так мило звучать на нем, — Юри почти слышит смайлик-сердечко в голосе Виктора. Это забавно и смущающее. Когда там придет Лилия? — Так ты занимаешься у Лилии?  
  
— Да, она мне помогает.  
  
— Она лучшая в своем деле. Вряд ли найдется человек, способный научить лучше. Я скучаю по тому времени, когда был её студентом. Сейчас я так редко ее вижу. Но сегодня я с ней планирую встретиться. Юра там пишет свои глаголы?  
  
Юра сидит, уткнувшись в мобильник. Юри вздыхает и палит его:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Досадно.  
  
Юри смеется, и в этот момент возвращается сердитая Лилия и перехватывает телефон. Юра делает вид, что только что не переписывался с кем-то. Юри вздыхает, кладет исправленный и распечатанный вариант статьи, низко кланяется и выходит прочь.  
  
***  
  
— Сегодня я говорил с одним милым японцем. Его голос звучал как пение птички, и я оказался им так заворожен, что даже не спросил имени. У него был акцент, но как он очаровательно звучал в телефонной трубке. Ах, Юра, мой маленький купидон, почаще зависай с Лилией, чтобы я мог вновь и вновь звонить ей и слушать его голос.  
  
Юри давится своим творожком, который решает съесть вместо ужина. Он кашляет и не может остановиться, ему трудно дышать и, наверное, он умрет. Ужасно.  
  
Кое-как ему удается прийти в себя, не задохнуться и вернуться в реальный мир, где в наушниках продолжает заливаться Виктор.  
  
— Я про себя назвал его Юдзуру Ханю. Потому что Юдзуру – японец, потому что Юдзуру – чертовски милый японец и потому что мне нравится голос моего нового ангела и мне нравится фигурное катание.  
  
Юри хочет застрелиться или выйти в окно, потому что это слишком смущающе. Ему хочется позвонить и попросить, чтобы Виктор не говорил такие вещи, но позвонить и попросить об этом – еще ужаснее. Он не думает, что его пищание могло быть столь впечатляющим, скорее всего из-за помех старого телефона Лилии Виктор как-то не так его услышал. Поэтому нет.  
  
— Поставлю вам Газманова. Нет, Мила, не делай такие страшные глаза, я сейчас в настроении поставить Лед и Пламя, и я поставлю Лед и Пламя.  
  
***  
  
Утренний эфир Виктор начинает в своем стиле: музыка прерывается и слышится душераздирающий чих. Как эта бедная радиостанция вообще процветает?  
  
— Сегодня я разбудил Юру в пять утра и спросил, какова вероятность того, что понравившийся мне парень будет слушать мой эфир. Юра меня послал, ему бы за такие слова рот с мылом вымыть, маленькое хамло. Но потом спросил подробности, поржал и заявил, что ноль. Я уверен, что он даже не пытался считать. А потом заявил, что знает, где обитает мой Юдзуру. И больше ничего не сказал. Заснул дальше. За что он так со мной?  
  
Юри же накрывает волной паники. Потому что Юра и правда знает, где он обитает. Да если Виктор хорошенько подумает, то поймет, что об этом можно узнать и у Лилии. Не факт, что она скажет. Но такая вероятность есть. Юри начинает носиться по комнате, истерично стукаясь об острые углы, а потом замирает, глядя в окно.  
  
Почему Виктор должен захотеть об этом узнавать? А если узнает, то зачем бы ему приходить сюда? Это бессмысленно. Они всего лишь разок поговорили по телефону. Все будет в порядке, ничего плохого не случится.  
  
Сердце же неосознанно продолжает трепетать в надежде.  
  
— Хочу услышать, как он говорит по-японски. Когда я попытался с ним так поговорить, он ответил мне на русском. Хочу услышать, как он произнесет мое имя. Произношение имени очень интимный процесс, вы так не считаете? Давайте это и обсудим. Любите ли вы звучание своего имени? Предпочитаете клички? Как вас зовут ваши любимые люди? С вами Питер FM, и я – Виктор Никифоров.  
  
Юри касается губ и неосознанно шепчет:  
  
— Виктор…  
  
***  
  
Юри стоит у аудитории, где Яков читает свою лекцию, и очень нервничает. Он здесь по поручению Лилии – передать какую-то папку. В любой момент он может встретить Юру. А Юра означает только одно – неприятности. Почему Юри так думает, он даже понять не может.  
  
— Ты чего не заходишь? Профессор Фельцман не ругает за опоздания.  
  
Юри вздрагивает и оборачивается на знакомый голос. За его плечом стоит Мила и невинно улыбается. Юри сглатывает. Юри потеет.  
  
— Я от его жены, по личному вопросу, — выдает и замолкает. У Милы расширяются глаза. Мила округляет рот в аккуратное «О» и оглядывает его со всех сторон. Юри понимает, что до нее дошло, кто он.  
  
— Это случайно не ты говорил с Виктором с её телефона? — спрашивает она. И Юри – дурак такой – никак не может скосить под глупого. Дурак, а скосить под глупого не может. Классно. Поэтому он кивает и закусывает губу. — О мой Бог. Ты и правда смертельно милый. Скажи что-нибудь еще.  
  
— Что-нибудь? — повторяет Юри, и Мила взвизгивает. Дежурный за своим постом в конце коридора косится на них неодобрительно.  
  
— Виктор умрет от зависти, когда узнает, что я тебя встретила. Он мне все уши прожужжал о тебе. Всему Питеру прожужжал со своего радио. Кстати, послушай нас, мы прикольные, — она солнечно улыбается. Внезапно раздается звонок, больше похожий на предсмертный хрип. — Я сведу его с ума. Кстати, как твое имя?  
  
— Юри Кацуки.  
  
— Я – Мила. Питер FM! Послушай.  
  
Она убегает, и Юри остается один на один с толпой студентов. Яков, спаси.  
  
***  
  
Виктор надрывается в вечернем эфире, буквально изнемогает. Они ведут его совместно с Милой, и у них нет даже человеческой темы для обсуждения, если не считать горячечного бреда Виктора. Юри сидит в кафе недалеко от общежития и ковыряет свое воздушное пирожное, слушая так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Мила издевается над Виктором настолько толсто, что аж обидно.  
  
— Студенчество – лучшее время в жизни каждого человека. Если только вы не учитесь в медицинском. Знаете, ссылать надо таких, как ты, Мила, туда учиться.  
  
— Не утрируй, Виктор, — голос у Милы сладкий и безмятежный. — Ты и сам всегда можешь к нам зайти и попытаться найти Кацуки.  
  
— Вы представляете? Его зовут Кацуки, — Виктор каким-то феерически неправильным образом сладко растягивает звучание, и Юри утыкается лицом в ладони. Боже, за какие грехи? — Больше всего на свете я бы хотел поговорить с ним еще раз. Влюбился в голос. Разве это справедливо, что именно Мила встречает его?..  
  
— Ты бы даже не понял, что это именно он, — смеется она. — Ты бы даже его не заметил. Он очень невзрачный на первый взгляд.  
  
— А на второй?  
  
— На второй – он похож на аппетитный пирожок.  
  
Юри стонет в унисон с Виктором, и их общий стон полон отчаяния. Нет, он просто физически не способен это больше выносить. Он выдергивает наушники из телефона и выходит из кафе прочь. Ему надо проветриться. Ему надо подышать воздухом Питера… Попасть под весенний дождь…  
  
С неба хлыщет поток воды, Юри стоит посреди этого безобразия. Виктору, кажется, и правда понравился его голос. Виктор хочет с ним поговорить. В Юри просыпается странная решимость – даже если Виктору он потом не понравится, даже если Виктор от него потом отвернется, даже если Виктор просто издевается…  
  
Юри набирает заученный уже номер радиоэфира и ждет. У него дрожат руки, пока сигнал проходит с огромным трудом, будто бы издеваясь.  
  
— Да? Вы в прямом эфире! Представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
  
Юри задыхается на секунду, поднимает лицо к небу, закрывает глаза и произносит:  
  
— Юри, меня зовут Юри. Кацуки – фамилия.  
  
И прежде чем Виктор успеет отреагировать, Юри бросает трубку. Сердце выпрыгивает из груди, и он решительно не понимает, зачем все это сделал. Он поспешно отключает телефон и срывается с места.  
  
***  
  
В четверг Юри обнаруживает Юру у своей двери с учебником по английскому для девятого класса и пояснительной запиской от Лилии. Юра может в математику и не может во все остальное. Виктор, обычно помогающий Юре, свихнулся и целыми днями виснет на своем микрофоне в студии и придумывает оды дурацкому голосу с акцентом некоего Юри Кацуки, так что пусть Юри Кацуки будет любезен помочь Юре.  
  
Юри Кацуки запускает его внутрь и честно пытается позаниматься, но Юра настолько пассивен в этом, настолько недружелюбен, что все попытки проваливаются. Хотя Юри настойчив. Он даже отбирает у Юры телефон – тот вздумал переписываться с кем-то посреди их занятия.  
  
— У тебя совсем не милый голос, — заявляет ему Юра. И хэй! Никто никогда подобного не утверждал. Кроме, может быть, Виктора? Но Виктор говорит со скоростью триста слов в секунду и не умеет вести радиоэфиры. — И ты японец.  
  
Последнее звучит так, будто Юри какой-то стремный неформал. Это даже слегка обидно, но потом Юри вспоминает, что перед ним милое маленькое хамло (торговая марка) и забивает.  
  
— И что тебя смущает?  
  
Юра хмурится, а потом просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ничего. Ты нормальный.  
  
Английские времена остаются крепостью, так и не павшей в бою, даже спустя час. Стучат в дверь.  
  
— Это за мной, — говорит Юра, и отчего-то в голове не возникает даже мысли, что это может быть кто-то, кроме Лилии.  
  
На пороге оказывается Виктор.  
  
Пускайте титры.


	2. слова, которые не говорят на японском

Впервые Юри оказывается в квартире Виктора спустя месяц после их знакомства. И не то чтобы его раньше не звали. Звали, причем регулярно: при личных встречах, в прямом эфире, по телефону (иногда по телефону в прямом эфире), через Лилию и через Юру. Когда Виктор звонил ему в прямом эфире, Юри сбрасывал звонки и не отвечал потом даже на сообщения, потому что это переходило все разумные границы.   
  
Виктор оказался невыносимым – честное слово, буквально неподъемным. Он говорил очень много и очень восторженно, и хуже всего было то, что он говорил о Юри, неважно в присутствии ли Юри, без него – прерывал Милу посреди программы и начинал говорить. И Юри – как любой приличный человек, избегающий лишнего внимания, - страдал. Ему правда нравился Виктор. И, судя по всему, это было взаимно. Но то, что в курсе их взаимности были все вокруг – это Юри решительно не нравилось.  
  
Их отношения сорвались с места в карьер, рванули как ракета. Виктор ухаживал за ним как за девушкой в агрессивном стиле нетерпеливого самца. Именно так это описала Лилия и посоветовала притормозить, охладить пыл, потому что так их чувства выгорят через пару недель. Юри не особо-то и рвался спешить, он столько времени тихо нежил свое робкое чувство влюбленности в Виктора, и теперь чувствовал се6я оленем посреди дороги.   
  
Так что он не принимал предложение, и когда он все же оказывается в квартире, самого Виктора там нет. Зато есть Юра, к которому Юри, собственно, и пришел. Юра встречает его в дверях, оглядывает лениво и хмыкает.  
  
— Можешь не разуваться, — говорит он и проходит вглубь. — Виктор сцелует грязь, если она осталась от тебя.   
  
Юри все же разувается. В квартире три комнаты – две спальни и зал, соединенный с кухней. Юра плюхается на диван, рядом стоит столик, заваленный тетрадями и учебниками. Юри обнимает себя за плечи и неловко оглядывается. Очень светло и очень много книг, чисто, но не до вымораживающей безжизненности, а так, будто здесь просто живут аккуратные люди. Все очень современно.   
  
— Виктор пару лет назад сделал ремонт, — говорит Юра, подтягивая к себе полосатую подушку. — Я видел фотографии до этого чудесного преображения. Бабушкина квартирка.   
  
Юри не местный, но он в курсе, что трехкомнатные квартиры практически в центре никогда дешево не стоили. Хорошо жила бабушка.  
  
— Он точно не придет? — спрашивает Юри и вздрагивает от звуков своего голоса. Он пришел заниматься английским, потому что программа обучения Юры требует от него куда более высокого уровня иностранного языка, чем он имеет. Даже Яков не в силах повлиять – и так из-за него поступились правилами, приняли еще мальчишку, школу не закончившего. Лилия переживает из-за этого больше, чем должна, но Юри рад оказать ей поддержку, хотя бы выслушав её. Потому что она делает для него намного больше, чем он ждал.  
  
— Ну если ему никто не скажет, что ты тут, — тянет Юра, — то до вечера его можно не ждать.   
  
За окном час дня, и Юри расслабляется. Он боится Виктора, боится его напористости, и каждая их встреча – словно битва. Юри пытается отстоять собственное сердце и разум, собственное личное пространство и чувство собственного достоинства. Но рядом с Виктором сделать это очень сложно. На расстоянии так безопасно любить.   
  
— Хорошо. Тогда продолжим с того места, где закончили в прошлый раз?..  
  
Внезапно Юра, до этого лениво лежащий на диване, подрывается к нему и нависает, глядя так зло, что в груди все обрывается от ужаса – ну чисто звериный взгляд. Юри отступает, и Юра шипит ему в лицо:  
  
— Ты же его не любишь, шарахаешься постоянно, даже коснуться себя не даешь. А он, знаешь, как переживает? С ума сходит, стихи пишет… Никифоров – стихи. Смотреть противно. Совсем долбанулся, а ты строишь из себя недотрогу, видеть его не хочешь. Отстань от него, он лучшего заслуживает.   
  
Юри теряется в этой обвинительной жестокой речи и только и думает растерянно про стихи. Юра фыркает, вновь перетекает на диван и открывает учебник. Его злость практически ощутима кожей, она холодна и наполнена иглами.  
  
***  
  
Юри забредает к Лилии в конце дня. Их отношения становятся все более неформальными, если с Лилией вообще такие можно иметь. Она всегда собрана, спокойна и немного будто бы сердита. В этот раз она пьет что-то из фляжки и смотрит отстраненно перед собой.  
  
— Позанимался с Юрием? — иногда она всех называет полными именами, иногда даже с отчествами и фамилиями, но это бывает редко. Юри кивает и садится напротив. Наверное, вид у него совсем потерянный, потому что Лилия извлекает откуда-то небольшую стопочку и отливает ему из фляжки. — Пей.   
  
Юри не хочет, но послушно вливает в себя обжигающую жидкость. Он почти никогда не пьет, и в алкоголе не разбирается, так что решительно не может понять, что это.   
  
— Чего он тебе наговорил? Ему бы язык оторвать, — вздыхает Лилия.   
  
Юри морщится, допив. Не смог с одного глотка. Горько и жарко. Днем он слушал Виктора, и тот ставил грустные песни о любви и жаловался на то, что Юри с ним холоден. Юри чувствует себя негодяем каким-то. А еще боится, что для Виктора это все забава, и как надоест – он прекратит. А Юри влюбится окончательно, втянется, жить потом не сможет. Виктор слишком идеальный для Юри (не считая его напора и абсолютного отсутствия понимания личного пространства).   
  
— Сказал, что Виктор заслуживает лучшего, чем я. И что Виктор стихи пишет.   
  
— Пишет, — соглашается Лилия. — Мне приносит на редактирование. У него знакомых филологов – хоть маринуй и зимой жри вместо огурцов. А он мне таскает, — она закрывает фляжку и убирает её в ящик стола. — Покажу, если хочешь.  
  
Юри хочет. Ему стыдно, потому что от этого желания веет эгоизмом и себялюбием. Лилия находит неровные тетрадные листы и сует под нос. Почерк у Виктора скверный, но разобрать можно, если постараться. Сильно постараться.   
  
_В любовь бросаюсь – в океан._  
 _Я был корабль, капитан_  
 _И вся команда._  
 _Ты был как айсберг, рифы, скал_  
 _Подводных множества аркан._  
  
— Разве аркан это не веревка? — спрашивает Юри.   
  
— Веревка. Это метафора, — она смотрит на Юри жалостливо. Ну да, наверное, он не дорос, чтобы полностью понимать поэзию на русском. — Хотя метафора скверная.   
  
_Ты – ненаписанный роман,_  
 _Перо в руке, туман, обман,_  
 _Ты тот весенний ураган,_  
 _А я – безумный графоман._  
  
— Тут он просто рифмы перечислял, что ли, — фыркает Лилия и сердито стучит по последней строчке, — безумный графоман.   
  
Сердце у Юри начинает стучать как бешенное, и он хочет раствориться или сбежать, оказавшись подальше от Лилии. Потому что эти стихи ему посвящены, к нему обращение. К щекам приливает кровь. Ему никогда не писали стихов, не признавались в любви и не кричали об этом в радиоэфире. А Виктор – Виктор все это делает.   
  
_Я был безумец, ты был свет,_  
 _Я так горел – в ответ лишь нет,_  
 _Я полз к тебе, но ты стоял на пьедестале._  
  
— С детства с рифмой я дружу дальше, — она отходит, не мешая больше читать, и застывает у окна. И Юри невольно думает, а писал ли ей стихи Яков? Наверное, Лилия была эффектной в молодости. Наверное, за ней многие ухаживали. А она выбрала математика.   
  
_Я был авто, ты был шофер,_  
 _Ты нежно заводил мотор._  
 _В моей груди плескались литры_  
 _Тобой залитого бензина._  
  
 _Ты сладко спишь, но я петух,_  
 _Я разбужу твой нежный дух,_  
 _Я стану смыслом этих строк,_  
 _Я затяну тебя в порок,_  
 _Чтоб ты любить других не смог,_  
 _Чтоб не пытался._  
  
Юри прижимает к груди стихи, довольно корявые, но искренние. Виктор всегда с ним искренний, всегда открытый – душа нараспашку. А Юри – потемки, в них что угодно увязнет. И прекрасный голос Виктора, и его жизнерадостные эфиры, и его окружение. Все исчезнет в мрачной трясине имени Кацуки Юри.   
  
***  
  
— Была у меня подруга, Даша. Ну не подруга даже, общались иногда. Она, как и большинство гуманитариев, тянулась к противоположному, а именно к технарю на несколько лет себя старше, была за ним замужем и любила понудеть про то, как сложно жить. Ей было восемнадцать, а она нудела как старая бабка. Она писала стихи, мне они не нравились, хотя я ей не говорил. Я вообще никому не говорил, если мне в людях что-то не нравилось, не хотел конфликтов. Это сейчас я постоянно иду в лицо и без всяких разменов там, компромиссов. Так вот, Даша считала Пушкина пережитком прошлого. А я до сих пор считаю, что нет поэта гениальнее. Чем проще ты скажешь, чем яснее тебя услышат, тем сильнее будет твое слово, верно? Я бы не отказался научиться говорить так, чтобы меня понимали.  
  
Юри слушает Виктора, уже десять часов вечера, и глаза начинают слипаться. Режим – прекрасная штука. Юри его не нарушает, потому что знает, что это может обернуться для него огромными проблемами.   
  
— Мне кажется, я переборщил с простыми словами. А стихи писать такая морока… Откуда вообще рифмы у людей берутся?.. Ладно, вот вам Даша Суворова, раз уж сегодня я не сплю до утра.   
  
Голос у Виктора тоскливый-тоскливый. Юри кусает губу и решительно набирает его номер. Пока идет песня, потом будет реклама, у них куча времени поговорить. Правда Юри понятия не имеет, что сказать, как и всегда, как и обычно. У него язык заплетается, и общаться получается только междометиями.   
  
— Юри? — удивленно спрашивает Виктор. Ну да. Всегда звонит Виктор, всегда первым говорит Виктор. Всегда Виктор. — Что случилось, солнце мое?  
  
Юри с ума сходит от того, как легко срываются с чужих губ в его сторону нежности, такие обращения, от которых в груди взрываются фейерверки.   
  
— Хочешь я приеду? — спрашивает неожиданно. И понимает – хочет приехать в дурацкую студию, к полуночному Виктору и его микрофонам. Хочет увидеть, хочет обнять. Хочет заставить поставить веселую песню, чтобы Виктор шутки начал шутить, а не вспоминал самые депрессивные моменты из своей жизни.   
  
— Уже поздно, — говорит Виктор осторожно.   
  
— А я на такси.   
  
Сам Юри бы запретил на его месте – не такая уж он и важная персона, чтобы срываться к нему поздно вечером. Запретил бы и страдал, думая об упущенных шансах.  
  
— Приезжай, — но Виктору свойственен здоровый эгоизм, и Юри радуется этому, натягивая джинсы и пытаясь найти толстовку. В трубку все еще молча дышит Виктор, и Юри думает о том, как это глупо, что ни один из них трубку не положил. — Юри?  
  
— Да, Виктор?   
  
— Я люблю произносить твое имя.   
  
— Да, — говорит Юри, прижимая руку к сердцу, потому что страшно, что оно вывалится. — Я… тоже.   
  
— Любишь произносить свое имя?  
  
Юри бросает трубку, хватает наушники и набирает номер такси. Черт побери, ему и правда стоило слушать аудио-книги.   
  
***  
  
Пока Юри ждет машину, а после едет по вечерним улицам, Виктор ставит Потапа и Настю, угрожает поставить что-нибудь похуже, если кто-то пожалуется на старье. Песня называется «Край ми э ривер», и Юри может поклясться, что существует еще одна такая песня, но не звонить же, не возмущаться.  
  
Виктор сидит в наушниках и что-то болтает – через стекло не слышно, а телефон Юри уже убрал. На Викторе серый спортивный костюм, его волосы убраны в хвост, он очень усталый и очень красивый.   
  
— Привет, — шепчет Виктор, поставив музыку и закрыв за собой дверь. Юри смотрит на него и не может отвести взгляд.   
  
— Мне нравится говорить твое имя, — выпаливает он то, что держал в голове. И произносит старательно, чисто, по-русски, — Виктор. Виктор, — а потом срывается на японский, на нем имя звучит искаженно, но тоже красиво, — Виктор.   
  
— Ох, Юри, — Виктор хватает за руку, подносит её к губам и целует. В голове пустеет. — У тебя снова этот взгляд.  
  
— Какой взгляд?   
  
— Какой был, когда я впервые тебя увидел, — непонятно поясняет Виктор, и Юри хмурится. — Как будто ты сейчас в обморок упадешь.   
  
Господи. Только головой мотать и остается, язык-то отнялся. В голове ни одной мысли на русском. В голове вообще ни одной мысли. Виктор робко смеется. Виктор сейчас не кидается на него, полный восторженного энтузиазма. Но он все еще держит его руку в своих теплых ладонях, и вот так вот хорошо.   
  
— Я видел твои стихи. Ты назвал себя петухом.  
  
— Хммм, — тянет Виктор и беспечно пожимает плечами. — Природа не предполагала, что с моими-то данными придется кого-то стихами соблазнять. Таланта не завезли.   
  
Виктор такой самовлюбленный, просто отвратительно. Виктор такой самоуверенный – отсыпьте Юри чуточку. Виктор тревожно заглядывает ему в глаза и спрашивает нервно:  
  
— Не понравилось?  
  
— Виктор… Я… — ну да, признаться в любви сложнее в десять тысяч раз, даже если тебе самому признавались в куче разных вариаций. А он не говорил – ни разу.   
  
— Не понравилось, — констатирует Виктор и трет затылок. — Ничего страшного, я придумаю что-нибудь еще, — он смотрит на часы, а потом на пустую студию. — Ох, прости, мне надо досидеть с передачей еще полчаса. Подождешь здесь? Или поедешь домой?  
  
Это глупо, потому что Юри только приехал. Юри сорвался, вылез из теплой кровати. В Японии не принято говорить о подобном. Любой тебе об этом скажет. Любовь – это очень серьезно. В Японии принято понимать подобное без слов. Но Виктор русский и Виктор не понимает. Виктор знает японский. Почему же Виктор не понимает?  
  
У Виктора опущены плечи, когда он обжимается с микрофоном. У Виктора печальные глаза. Юри думает, что плохой идеей было влюбляться в русского.   
  
Он заходит в студию, решительно отталкивает Виктора от микрофона и говорит на японском:  
  
— Меня зовут Юри Кацуки. И я люблю Виктора Никифорова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дополнение про чай, написанное позже в комментариях для одного из читателей 
> 
> Виктор раскидывает пакетики по пластиковым стаканчикам и немного виновато говорит:
> 
> — Извини, чай дешевый. Покупала Мила. Она ведь студентка, а у студентов два состояния: когда они тратят все деньги за один день, и когда они потом покупают макароны за пятнадцать рублей. Мила была во втором состоянии. 
> 
> Юри улыбается неуверенно, в ночной эфир музыка идет длинным потоком, с перерывами на рекламу, но пока можно не отвлекаться и сосредоточиться друг на друге. В студии уютно, она совсем маленькая, но разве много надо? Виктор разбавляет чай холодной водой из бутылки. Юри смотрит недоверчиво. 
> 
> — Зачем?
> 
> — Так ведь горячий! — Виктор фыркает в ответ. — Тебе не разбавлять? — и тянется к его стаканчику. Юри поспешно убирает его в сторону. Виктор только плечами пожимает. Нет так нет. На столе появляется зефир в шоколаде. 
> 
> Юри пробует чай - тот ужасен настолько, насколько вообще может быть ужасен дешевый горячий чай из пакетика. Язык обжигает болью, и глаза слезятся. Юри осторожно ставит стаканчик и выдыхает в сторону, смаргивая. Виктор не замечает. И слава богу!
> 
> — Пудель, — говорит он.
> 
> — Что пудель? — не понимает Юри. 
> 
> — Нам нужно завести собаку, я всегда хотел пуделя. Назовем Маккачин. Он будет жрать Юркины тапки. 
> 
> Юри тянется к бутылке с холодной водой. Виктор смотрит на него с отеческим умилением.
> 
> — Ладно, — говорит Юри. — Пудель так пудель.

**Author's Note:**

> Брендон Ури  
> https://imgdepo.com/id/i10115051
> 
> Песни, которые ставил Виктор:  
> 1\. Любая песня Panic! At The Disco  
> 2\. Глюкоза - Юра  
> 3\. Би-2 - Девушки  
> 4\. Бременские музыканты - Песня сыщика  
> 5\. Полина Гагарина - Шагай  
> 6\. Олег Газманов - Лед и Пламя


End file.
